Drawn to fire
by Umbreon of Darkness
Summary: Two friends get sucked into an unknown world full of surprises, will their friendship stand up to the barrage of difficulties they will face?  *NOTE- There are a lot of conotations with Avatar the last air bender but I decided not to make it a crossover.
1. Just playing a bit of Platinum

Drawn to Fire

'_BZZZZ… BZZZZ_' I looked over to my bedside cabinet to see my phone vibrating and I rolled over and picked it up to see a picture of my best friend.

"Hey Megan!" I said smiling.

"Hey Kai, how are you?" Hearing her voice made me smile more, it was the holidays and I hadn't seen her for a number of days, over a week actually, mainly because I had just been on holiday.

"Yeah I'm great, you?" I said in reply

"Good…" Her short reply caused there to be a slightly awkward silence between us which I quickly tried to end.

"So what can I do you for?" I asked casually.

"Oh I was just wondering whether you wanted to come over… even though it's a bit early…" She trailed off, but I couldn't miss an opportunity to see my best friend again.

"Yeah that would be great, I'll be right over!" I said happily.

"Oh and don't forget your Platinum… You still haven't beaten me yet…" I could almost hear her grinning down the phone, which got my competitive side going.

"Oh don't worry I wont forget, get ready to be destroyed!" I shouted confidently as I put my Phone on speaker phone so that I could get changed at the same time since I was still only wearing my boxers, it was summer so I could get away with wearing them at night.

"Hah, like your Dialga has any chance against my Palkia!" She said haughtily, which annoyed me further.

"Damn you… Ow!" I suddenly tripped over my jeans as I wasn't really concentrating on what I was doing.

"Kai… Are you ok…? What are you doing anyway?" She asked inquisitively, of course I wasn't going to tell her I was getting changed.

"Oh nothing, I just tripped…" I said picking myself up.

"Over what?" She said pressing further, almost like she knew I wasn't telling the truth… Although I did just trip so to be honest I was telling the truth.

"My carpet… you know what it's like…" There was a sudden pause and then she replied.

"What are you trying to imply… Kai?" She said in a jokingly seductive voice. I shook my head in a not-very-impressed manner before replying to Megan trying to imply that I was saying I had taken her into my room for a certain reason… She has a weird sense of humour.

"Funny…!" I said sarcastically. We weren't going out, and we never really had the intention of going out with each other, not saying I had never thought about it… I heard her giggle down the phone, that was her laugh, it was more like a five-year-olds giggle which generally made me laugh too.

"Don't be late!" And with that she hung up. I quickly whipped a T-shirt on and picked up my Nintendo. I charged down the stairs and jumped into the lounge for a second just to inform my mum where I was going.

"Hey Mum, I'll just be over at Megan's for a bit… Be back before lunch… Probably!" I then ran out, but before I had taken my third step my mum's voice called out.

"Kai… Now remember… She is a girl and I don't want you alone with…" I quickly cut her off with a disgusted reply.

"What! No, EW mum! Seriously…! She's my friend!" I then decided to make my exit and run out the back door. I got my bike from out of the shed and wheeled it to the front of the house. I put my Nintendo in my pocket which it just about squeezed into and I hopped onto my bike.

I began peddling gently now, I wasn't in much of a rush to be honest, and she only lived a few streets away so it would take me five minutes, at the most. I took a moment to enjoy the whether, it was a fantastic day, no clouds what so ever, blue sky for as far as I could see and the sun was gleaming down over our country side village. It was nicely quiet, I love lazy-days like this, no cars so you could just relax while cycling and generally I would take advantage of that and swerve in and out of the lanes.

I quickly noticed Megan's house, a large semi-detached house with a slightly 'grand' look about it. I ran up the drive where usually her parent's cars were parked, (they had several cars), they were a fairly 'well-off' family, unlike mine. I parked my bike on the side of there house where it wouldn't be in the way of any cars, in case her parents came back, and I ran to the front door and rang the bell impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I heard Megan's voice complain on the other side of the door. I heard some keys rattle and then the door unlocked.

"Hey!" I waved my Nintendo happily and stepped inside.

"Ah!" She sternly said, as if she was telling a dog off, I gave her a confused look, "Wipe your feet first…" She grinned mischievously, she really was a kid at heart, I'm glad she never really grew up.

"Fine…" I said like a stroppy kid, carrying on with the childish theme. She grinned again and then gestured me inside. It was strangely silent, usually there would be some sort of noise in the background, usually her parents would be watching T.V. or something.

"Say Megan, where are your parents?" I asked just to start the conversation, but it kind of back fired,

"Why, did you come to see them?" She sneered in an annoyed fashion which took me by surprise and prevented me from replying.

"So… Shall we start…?" I said pointing to my DS,

"Sure… If you think your ready…" She grinned again and ran upstairs to fetch hers. I walked into the living room and slumped into their large, and very comfy, cream sofa, and stated up Pokemon Platinum. After a few seconds I heard Megan charge back down the stairs, and she skidded into the lounge holding her pink DS in her hand. She then casually fell onto the sofa and then shuffled up to me, which caught me off guard slightly.

"Uh… Megan…?" I said in confusion as she shuffled slightly, making herself comfortable as she lay her back into my shoulder.

"Uh huh?" She lifted her head upwards and looked up at me in a childish fashion which, foolishly, gives the impression that she is 'innocent'.

"Oh, it's just you are sat on my DS…" We both inadvertently looked down and we could both hear the muffled theme tune to Pokémon Platinum, making us both giggle childishly.

"Sorry…" She said, still giggling slightly, as she put one hand down her side and then pulled my DS from underneath her. At first I gave it a funny look, but then again I thought maybe I should just leave it. My DS automatically connected to Megan's wifi since I spend a lot of time here, playing on my DS with her via wifi. As I tapped on my profile something strange happened, I didn't do anything.

"Huh?" I taped it over and over but nothing happened. Suddenly a message came up saying,

'_Update your Personal Profile…? _

Yes No'

"Huh…?" I looked over at Megan's DS to see the same message and she gave the same un-expecting noise.

"What's this about…? It's never come up before…?" I said slightly suspiciously.

"Meh… Might as well…" Megan said, not bothered by the spontaneous message. I clicked on the yes option. It came up with a page full of questions, height, weight, age, width, IQ.

"This is weird…" I said still suspicious. Megan filled hers out pretty quickly, well except for the weight one which she looked at scornfully. I did the same but put my weight in, I wasn't really bothered about talking about my weight, I was average, almost exactly. Then a loading bar came up, obviously updating our profiles… but for what? Megan looked back at me and noticed my, still suspicious look.

"Come on Kai, I doubt some rapist has hacked into our DS's or anything!" I was shocked at first by her bluntness, but then I remembered who I was talking to.

"No it's not that…" Suddenly we both hear a simultaneous '_DING_' and a box came up on the DS reading,

_MATCH!_

"Huh?" Suddenly both our DS's began to flash a variety of colours and then suddenly a bright, white light beamed through both of the blinding us.

"Ahh!" I said as I felt an odd experience attacking my body, as if I was falling. Everything was covered in bright white light, preventing me from opening my eyes.

"Megan!" Suddenly everything went silent and I fell unconscious.


	2. A warm welcome

Chapter 2

I felt myself beginning to awaken. As I felt my eyes flicker underneath my heavy eyelids the first thing I noticed was how warm it was. It was boiling, I could feel sweating already formed on my palms. I opened my eyes but quickly shut them again due to the strong light being shined in my face. I squinted as I, again, attempted to see what was around be and I managed to make out a few shapes and colours. To my right there looked like a doctor, they were wearing one of those white gown-like things. Everything else, though, was a blur.

I then looked up and things began to clear up slightly allowing me to make out three other people. The rooms were completely white and I was still dazedly looking around until something caught my eye.

"Uhh... Huh...?" I said still feeling like I was half asleep. I then began to hear them talking, which was more worrying than reassuring.

"He's waking up...!" One of them said in a serious tone.

"We will have to administer the controller...!" The other replied.

"Wh... What?" My thoughts slowly began to speed up. "Where am I? What's going on...? What do they mean controller?" Suddenly I looked up to see a large needle with an odd red liquid within it.

"No... No, no!" I said struggling noticing that I seemed to be restrained by something around my wrists.

"Chains...?" I thought to myself, "This is no hospital!" I quickly looked round as the 'Doctors' closed in on me. I panicked and began to thrash around, trying any way to get away from the situation. It was useless, I felt a searing pain jolt through my right arm as they plunged the needle into it and suddenly my vision went blank once again, and slowly all of my other senses faded away.

"Uhh..." I slowly felt my senses begin to recover from my second time 'falling unconscious' . I began to open my eyes once again but this time there was no blinding light so my eyes could easily adjust. I looked around aimlessly, my head was throbbing and my right arm was aching which made me groan slightly. I then suddenly noticed another person, lying on the floor, it was Megan.

"...Megan!" I said as I attempted to get to my feet. Unfortunately not all my senses were functioning yet and I quickly fell onto my back.

"Agh!" I then quickly darted my vision around the weird cave-like place we had been put in. I noticed a jail like door with bars running down it right in front of me. I carried on inspecting my surroundings and noticed candles attached to the walls giving me my only source of light, and quite a dim one it was. But for some reason it seamed to be heating the cavern up nicely, I could almost take my shirt off.

"...Where am I?" I said aloud, still completely bewildered about my experience. I then rolled onto my front and crawled on all-fours, over to my best friend's side.

"Megan... Megan!" I called, but there was no reply. This worried me, what if she was dead. I rolled her onto her back and noticed a mark on her arm which reminded me of the injection of that weird red stuff. I looked at my right arm to see a small red dot, obviously where the needle pierced my skin.

"Uh, um..." I then looked back to Megan who began to stir, which struck me with happiness that she was still alive.

"Megan!" I said louder which made her eyes open very slightly.

"Uh... Kai?" She said faintly. I smiled warmly and hugged her, she quickly wrapped her arms around me in reply.

"Kai, what's going on?" She said nervously. I pulled away and gave her a slightly serious look.

"I... I don't know..." I said grievously. She attempted to sit up but her arms wobbled, they obviously used some sort of anaesthetic on us, and she collapsed.

"Aghhh..." She whined as she just rolled over. But as she did we caught each others eyes and for a second I swear I saw some admiration in her eyes but she quickly looked away, as did I.

"Look let me help you..." I said as if talking to a child. I got her arm and put my other arm around her shoulder and lifted her, which wasn't too difficult, and leant her against my chest as she lay there. She then looked up with that same look and slowly said

"...Thanks..." Suddenly we heard foot steps coming from down the cave-like corridor causing us both to face towards the jail door. It didn't sound like walking, more like a hundred soldiers were marching towards us. Megan quickly dug further into my chest, and even though I would normally enjoy this kind of attention from her, I was scared, this was not the situation I would have chosen for Megan to show affection to me.

"This way!" I heard a voice shout, it was definitely a man, "Here are our next recruits..."

"Recruits!" I repeated to myself. Suddenly a group of people stopped in front of our 'jail-cell' and looked at us happily. Not creep-happy, more warmly than anything, like they were trying to be friendly or something. What first caught my eye was they were all dressed in red, they looked almost posh in their gown-like clothes.

"Hello there..." The man at the front said friendly. I quickly shuffled back, still holding onto Megan.

"Where the hell are we?" I shouted angrily staring at him furiously. He looked like he was surprised by my comment but seemed to shrug it off.

"My friend... We're at Flame head quarters..." He walked further over to us, smiled and then reached out a hand. I smacked it away which seemed to confuse him.

"Let us go!" I shouted once again. The man then smirked before giving me a puzzling answer.

"Go ahead, actually, we'll even assist you..." He suddenly clicked his fingers and the men came over and reached underneath me and Megan's arms and helped us to our feet. They also seemed to be smiling warmly which again confused me. The men were large, very strong looking which made me think twice about escaping their grasp. Me and Megan stayed silent as we continued to go through the cave until a white door was visible. Suddenly the guy at the front, the guy who first talked to us, lifted up his hand and turned towards us. The people carrying us stopped.

"It's up to you now, off you go..." He then bowed and smirked as he moved out the way. The anaesthetic had worn off enough for me to stay on my feet, although I was still slightly wobbly. I went over to Megan and held her under my arm, which she readily accepted. I used my right arm to open the door and suddenly I felt my whole body freeze.

"Oh... My... God!" We were on a mountain in the middle of this medi-evil looking town which went on for miles all around. But what more struck me with shock was...

"Po... POKÉMON!" Suddenly Megan lifted her head and I heard her gasp. Hundreds of them, thousands of them all walking around the village. Charizard, Typhlosion, Salamencer, Arcanine... I counted them as they walked only a few feet away from us.

"Welcome...!" I turned back to the Man who extended his arms out as if he was praising the village, "To Flame village!"


	3. A little fun in a sauna

Chapter 3

I just continued to stare in awe.

"They… Th, they're Pokémon!" I said again.

"Yup…" The guy said unfazed.

"But… But Pokémon aren't real!" Suddenly a Typhlosion stopped and scowled at me.

"Don't worry, he's a recruit…" He said waving to the Typhlosion who just puffed and walked on.

"Oh my god… Can this place get any weirder…?" I said watching the Typhlosion walk off. I suddenly heard the man giggle which made me turn causing him to quickly recover and pretend noting happened.

"Say… There's a meeting later which you MUST go to but for now… I guess you might as well go to the public saunas… Or whatever" He said uncaringly.

"Public saunas…?" I said unsure.

"Yeah it's where people just go to relax, you know it's got coals, steam…"

"Yeah I know what a sauna is!" I snapped causing him to be taken back again by my angry reply.

"Wait… We've just been kidnapped and you're debating whether or not to go to a sauna!" Megan snapped at me which caught me off guard.

"Uhh… Yeah I guess I didn't really think of it that way… Hey where are we exactly…?" I said turning to the man again.

"I said Flame…"

"Yeah I mean specifically… Russia…?" I said jokingly but Megan didn't seem pleased.

"What's Russia?" The man said sincerely.

"Uh… Never mind, you know, county, country, continent, state?" I pressed further.

"Well I have no idea what a continent or whatever is but I will happily tell you exactly where we are, we are in Flame village of the Flame Empire…"

"Flame Empire…?" I smirked, but the man ignored me.

"Of Old Sinnoh…"

"What…!" I said in surprise

"What…?"

"Sinnoh… You can't honestly be telling me we're…" I looked up again to see all the Pokémon and people walking and minding their own business.

"We're in the Pokémon world…?" I said quietly. Megan's face dropped, as did mine. The man looked at us happily.

"Yeah… Maybe I should have mentioned that…" He said thoughtfully.

"Send us back!" I said darkly.

"Huh?" The man gestured me to speak louder, I didn't know whether he was mocking me or not but I didn't care.

"Send us back!" I shouted. I saw Megan's expression turn as angry as mine.

"We can't send you back… Not now… You haven't met the Fire Master…" He grinned again but this time more evilly sending a shiver down my spine.

"Send us back now!" I demanded.

"We can't… The teleporter hasn't recovered yet from your arrival, it will take… I don't know, a few days to fix…" I scowled but alas, if it doesn't work than we can't do anything.

"Ugh…" I sighed, "So where's this sauna then..?" I replied in defeat.

"I will show you, don't want you getting lost now do we…?"

"Or making a brake for it…" I whispered loud enough for only me and Megan to hear, but the man gave me a questioning look.

"What are you doing!" Megan whispered angrily, upsetting me further.

"Look what can we do? We're in a place that shouldn't exist, with things that shouldn't exist!" I replied back shocking Megan, but it sunk in.

"Oh... Yeah I guess… Sorry…" She said as we began to walk behind the man who took us down from the mountain which was only a short walk away.

"It's ok… I guess there's nothing we can do since the teleporter is broken… Well at least that's what he says…" I said giving him a quick glance.

"I guess he seems nice enough, I say we stay here for a couple of days and if they still insist that we can't go back then we know that there is something weird going on."

"Hah... Yeah something weird going on...!" She said giving me a sarcastic look which made me shrug. It stayed silent for a few minutes until I decided to break it that is.

"Nice place…" I said trying to create some conversation.

"We are given only the best treatment by the Master…"

"Say, who is this Fire Master…?" I said curiously.

"Hmm…" I saw him smirk slightly. "Well you're just going have to wait and see…" That wasn't the answer I was looking for but I didn't feel it unnecessary to push further not for now, anyway I had way too many other questions.

"So… Why is this place called Old Sinnoh?" I continued, Megan just walked beside me quietly, she really didn't look happy.

"Because we're in Sinnoh and… It's old!" He smiled and then looked back at us but I just raised an eye brow at him.

"Do you have Dates here…?" I asked.

"What you mean when a girl and boy…?"

"No not that kind of date I mean, year, month, day kind of thing…"

"Oh yeah… The year is 2019, month 14th of March…"

"Wait… You saying we travelled through time as well!" Megan suddenly gasped.

"Oh no… Well I don't know… I honestly don't know much about the Dimensional Teleporter…"

"Dimensional Teleporter…?" I questioned again, he seemed to be getting slightly irritated by my unlimited supply of questions.

"And here we are…!" He said opening his arms to the odd looking building. It kind of looked like a long house made of very dull, grey bricks. There weren't too many people around but I noticed a couple of people walk through the entrance of the building out into the street without even noticing us.

"Well... Off you go...!" He said motioning us to go on inside.

"What... Alone...?" I asked as I looked back at him. He gave me a funny look so I decided to elaborate, "We've only just got here, and your just shoving us anywhere until this meeting up thing...?"

"Hm... Yup that's about right!" And with that he pushed us toward the doors and then walked off. I gave Megan a concerned look and she returned it.

"Shall we...?" She asked gently. I was thinking of running too but where to...? We don't even know what world we're in...

"I guess we have no choice..." I said before grasping her hand in mine. She looked up at my nervous expression but she clasped her hand which made me feel slightly better. We then both turned and walked inside, the doors were glass and there was a small pad I guessed you pressed to open it. We pressed both of them (there was one for each door) and the two doors opened obediently. We both turned, shrugged and the walked in.

"Welcome to Flame Villages Public Saunas...!" A woman said. She was thin wearing red lipstick and a dark red uniform. I began to feel the warmth already and we were only in what I can only describe as the reception.

"Uhh... thanks?" I said nervously.

"I'm guessing you'll be wanting the couples changing rooms they're over to the..."

"Oh no... Thanks, single will do just fine..." Megan said quickly as she let go of my hand. I guessed the woman had noticed our hands were linked.

"Oh... Ok... Well they are to my right. Males on your first right and Females to the end of the hall... Towels will be inside if you wish to use them..." I looked at her strangely. The two things that had me confused was she thought we were a couple which I guessed meant married... And two, if we wished to use them... Great... That sounds good.

"Thanks..." I said starting to walk down through the door way. Megan quickly followed.

"Weird..." She said suspiciously.

"Yeah... I wonder... How different laws are here to ours...?" I mumbled aloud. She just looked on down the corridor. I got to the Males changing rooms and before I went in I said.

"Ok shall we meet back here since we'll be split up for a little while... Hey, when did that guy say this stupid little speech thing was going to happen...?"

"I... Dunno?" She said irritated.

"That... Never mind... Shall we just say we'll spend ten minutes in there and then leave..."

"Agreed...!" She said happily.

"Maybe we should have taken the couples changing rooms after all..." She said in a slightly suggestive voice before walking down the hall and then into the female changing rooms.

"Did she mean that in the sense that we wouldn't be split up or...? Ugh never mind...!" She confused me way too much... I then walked into the changing rooms to see a clean white room with several racks set up with only a couple jackets hung up on. There was a block of lockers directly on the opposite wall to the entrance to the changing rooms and beside that was the door to get to the Sauna.

"Hmm..." The lockers had no keys or even locks on them yet there was quite a few peoples stuff in them.

"Guess it's pretty safe here...?" I wondered. I looked over to the other wall which had racks of white towels, the largest being on the right and the sizes slowly decrease the further to the left you go.

"Hmmm... Better pick a towel...!" There was no one else in the changing rooms so I could quite happily talk to myself undisturbed. I picked the exact middle one and then wrapped it loosely around my waist and found it to fit basically so I through it on one of the benches scattered around the room. I then quickly got changed and wrapped the towel around my waist tightly and once I was satisfied I got all my stuff and shoved it in one of the lockers and closed the door carefully.

I looked over to the door nervously, I didn't really like the idea of being in a cramped room alone with a load of sweaty old men... but Megan won't be expecting to go for another ten minutes... and I'm here now. I gulped and then began to walk towards the door. As I got closer I could see steam slowly escaping into the changing rooms which kept me occupied for a couple of seconds. before I stood at the door.

"What the...?" It was definitely not what I was expecting. It was a long room, with multiple baskets of burning coals and... There were girls there. This made me step back slightly but quickly they noticed me so I forced myself to not lose my cool. To be honest this is probably a good thing since Megan's changing rooms probably connect to this room... I think they all do... Strange.

"Hey kid... You gunu stand there or come in!" A man said abrasively. There was one long strip of wooden seats facing each other and at the ends, two circular areas of which I guessed belonged to the couples since there were a fair few sitting on each other's laps in those areas.

"Uhh... Yeah, sorry!" I said smiling innocently. I walked down a couple of steps to get to the path which was fairly narrow with only a couple of inches each side till you hit the benches. I walked down half way and then decided to sit there, alone. The design was interesting, there was a wall behind all the chairs which where only a few feet high and on top of them were other seats of which I saw a couple of Pokémon, a Flareon and Magmar were sitting next to each other but away from me so I couldn't see their faces.

"Uh..." I quickly looked away since I hadn't gotten used to the whole Pokémon are real thing. Suddenly something caught my eye, I turned to see a group of three girls, they were all whispering. One was on top of the ledge, one was sitting on the bench only a couple benches down from mine and the other was standing in the walkway.

Suddenly they all looked round and I quickly averted my gaze in embarrassment. They were definitely good looking. They all had fair skin, two of them had dark brown hair and the other blonde.

"What's taking her so long...?" I said to myself looking down at the floor trying to get anyone else's attention.

"What's taking who long?" I jumped as a face leaned in from my right, I recognised it as being one of the girls down the other end. I looked past her to see none of the three girls there anymore.

"Uh... no one!" I said nervously. She smiled seductively and leaned in further.

"Good!" I then noticed that the girls had two towels, one small one for their top half but big enough to... be decent and another one around their waist for obvious reasons. This was also fairly small but as I look around quickly they were a variety of lengths. The person's towel next to me was unnervingly short.

"So what's your name then...?" She said leaning in even further.

"Uhh... Kai..." I said. I shuffled to the left only to hit something. I turned to see another one of the brown haired girls.

"Leaving so soon..." She said in a seductively disappointed tone. She then stroked my knee slightly with one of her fingers and instantly I felt myself begin to grow warm and begin to sweat nervously, but what was stranger was the her finger felt a hundred degrees warmer than me, well not enough to burn but damn it was hot.

"Look... I don't want any..." I began to stand up when suddenly the blond appeared in front of me and quickly pushed me roughly back into the seat where the others quickly grabbed my arms.

"Hey get off...!" I struggled and tried standing up again but was forced back down again. I grew motionless as the blonde quickly sat on my lap with her legs resting on the bench either side of me.

"So Kai... You got a girl...?" She said bluntly as she wrapped her arms around my neck. My only thoughts were that I didn't dare look down, since I had already noticed it was short and now that she was sitting on me... Well I would rather leave it to my imagination from there...

"Uh... yes... well not exactly..." I stuttered but she just smiled and pulled her face into mine and began to kiss me as the other began to wrap my arm around their bodies and then lean into me.

"Ha... Well, well, well... Be careful with him girls!" One of the younger looking adults said smiling. He had his own arm wrapped around a girl about the same if not younger than him.

"No... I... This isn't...!" Suddenly the girl stopped trying to force her tongue down my throat but she looked seriously annoyed.

"Stop Speaking!" She shouted. Suddenly her eyes began to grow red and her hair began to lift slightly and I felt her body grow in temperature very rapidly. I had to admit... I was scared at that moment. I just thought 'was I going to get raped on my first day in this... god forsaken place?'

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice shout. The girl looked round spitefully and her hair and eyes immediately returning to normal.

"What, can't you see I'm busy!" The other two girls looked over at Megan angrily but she didn't care one bit.

"Quit raping my boyfriend!" And with that she practically shoved the blond girl off of me, grabbed my hand and dragged me further down and sat me down on the bench.

"Tut, tut, tut... We are here not even two minutes and you're already trying to lose your virginity to some random girl..." I blushed, nervously scratching the back of my head.

"Hey, she launched on me..." I said diffensively.

"Come on... You must be a bit stronger than that!" Megan said still standing in front of me, I felt like I was being scorned or something.

"I was outnumbered... also It's difficult to do anything when you struggling to breath when you've got a girl trying to shove her tongue down your throat..." I said again.

"... Oh well... So you don't enjoy that kind of attention then...?" She said this in a strange voice as a smirk crossed her face. She leaned in and grabbed both my shoulders before sitting herself on my lap.

"Megan...?" I said nervously looking into her eyes.

"Kai... I meant to say this earlier but... I think now probably isn't the best time to be saying this... But I'm going to say it anyway... Kai I love you...!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked at me more nervously then anything. I smiled and wrapped my arms round her back and pulled her into me.

"I would never have guessed..." I said sarcastically. She scowled at me for being sarcastic at such a moment as this but I just smiled in response.

"Megan... I love you too... I've always loved you..." I smiled and then closed my eyes. I quickly felt her lips wrap around mine and we began to kiss passionately.


End file.
